Four Shattered Pieces
by Another Artist
Summary: Ian blinked, trying to make sure he's seeing things right. That can't possibly be Amy standing at the door right before his marriage. OneShot. Ian/Amy.


Ian blinked, trying to make sure he's seeing things right. That can't possibly be Amy standing at the door right before his marriage. OneShot. Ian/Amy.

**Four Shattered Pieces**

"Today's the big day," said Mr. Kabra, patting his son on the back. "Better not let me down, Ian."

Ian nodded, looking out at the crowd. _Today's the day, _he tells himself.

"I chose Jessica out for you, you know?" his dad continued.

_I know,_ he thought. But he can't show arrogance to his father, unless he'd like to be cut off.

"She comes from a great background. Parents are rich. And, as a bonus, she's gorgeous."

_She is,_ Ian thought. _Wavy light brown hair, bright green eyes… just like Amy. _He shook the thought away. Ever since Amy found out about their marriage, she's been avoiding him. _And just after we began to… _He blinked. _… become friends. _

"Anyway, I'm going to sit with your mother out there. You know how fussy she is with being surrounded by people who aren't as rich as us. But remember Ian: don't mess this up," his father warned for the last time, stepping out of the room.

"Yeah… don't mess this up," he muttered to himself, sitting down on the couch.

He checked his phone for the seventh time in the hour, hoping for a missed text or call from Amy. None. He threw his phone at the wall and groaned. He leaned back, trying to remember when they first met after the hunt.

-

_"Ian?" she whispered, her eyes glassy._

_"Amy," he said, astonished. _Can it really be her?_ He asked himself._

_She stepped back once but didn't take her eyes off of him. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_She shook her head._

_He frowned. "I know you, Amy. Something's wrong."_

_And with that, she broke down crying. _

_Alarmed, he jogged over to her. He carefully put his arms around her. "Amy…?"_

_"It's been so long," she whispered, wiping a tear from her face. _

_He nodded. "How about we talk inside, where it's not so cold?"_

_She blinked but nodded. And with that, the kindle that he felt nine years ago was started again._

_-_

He sighed, grabbing a glass of scotch. He usually didn't drink, because he knew Amy didn't like it. But right now, Amy doesn't seem to like him either.

He remembered the time where he found Amy crying after her boyfriend dumped her.

-

_He heard sobbing as he walked up to his estate. He couldn't find the source. Frantically, he searched the grounds. Then he spotted her, right beneath the great oak tree. He couldn't resist smiling, because he knew that she loved that tree._

_He ran to her and collapsed beside her. "What's wrong, Amy?"_

_She looked up and blinked, tears falling astray. "N-N-N-Nathan b-b-broke up with m-m-me," she stuttered, looking at the grass._

_Ian scowled. He warned her not to date him – he was a player. But maybe that's not the only reason he didn't want Amy dating him. "Well, he's a fool for it."_

_"No… he was smart," Amy whimpered. "I'm not a good girlfriend. I'm ugly and unbalanced and I s-s-stutter."_

_Ian shook his head, wrapping his arm around Amy in a protective manner. "You're wrong. He was dumb. You're a great girlfriend. You may stutter and be balanced, but that's what makes you gorgeous. Amy, you're gorgeous."_

_Amy blinked at him. Slowly, a smile lit up her face. He could see her blush behind her tears. He smiled at her._

_"Thank you, Ian," she whispered._

_"You're welcome, Amy," he answered._

_After a couple of moments of silence, she added, "You're not so bad either, Ian. You just haven't found that girl yet."_

_He smiled at her. _I have_, he thinks. That's the reason why every girlfriend hasn't worked out for him. And he knew it._

_-_

Ian stared at the clock. 11:00… an hour before the wedding. He sighed and put the scotch down. Slowly, he caught sight of the coaster Amy gave him. He smiled at the memory.

-

_Ian came home from a long day of work. No one was supposed to be at his house today. Even if it was his birthday._

_But Amy was. She sneaked in with the key he hid under the mat. _

_"Happy birthday!" she yelled as he walked through the door. Immediately, a smile lit up his face. She could do that to him. She ran over him to hug him. Shocked, he hugged her back. Usually, Amy doesn't hug, and he knows that._

_"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. His smile softened caringly as he felt her shiver._

_She let go of him and brought out her present. "It's not much," she admitted sheepishly. "I couldn't go shopping."_

_He nodded, not really caring. He could buy whatever he wanted anyway. But something from her would be worth so much more._

_She gave him a small package. She smiled as he took it carefully. "Open it."_

_He obeyed. Slowly ripping up the wrapping, it revealed a box. He opened the lid and found two coasters. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow._

_She blushed but smiled. "Well, we always drink cocoa together – or at least I do, while you drink coffee or something – and this time we'll have coasters. I painted them. I figured the color blue and gray matched you."_

_He smiled at her and put the gift down. He hugged her tightly._

_"Like it?" she asked, still blushing. But he couldn't see it._

_"Of course," he answered, still hugging her as if she meant the world to her._

_-_

He laughed softly as he remembered. Then, reality hit him once more. Slowly, he remembered the last days he had with her. They were hard ones.

-

_Amy scanned the room, looking around for Ian. He invited her to dinner tonight. He said it was important. When she spotted him, she rushed to him._

_"Hey Ian," she greeted. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "What's so important?"_

_"Sit down first," Ian said._

_She nodded, sitting down. "Well? I hate waiting, Ian. I want to know what's the big deal."_

_"In time, Amy," he said, smiling. "After our meal."_

_Pouting, she agreed unhappily. _

_They ate and spoke of their day. Amy had a hard time at the office, and Ian's day was no better. Right after they ordered dessert, he spoke slowly._

_"Amy, I must tell you two things."_

_She nodded, listening intently. She always listened when he spoke, and he did the same._

_He looked at her green eyes. They were nervous; he could tell. But so was he. _

_"Amy, we've been friends for the last few months," he said slowly. _

_She nodded. "Yes, and I do not regret it."_

_He smiled. "Neither did I. As I was saying, I've enjoyed our friendship. But… I want us to be more."_

_Amy blinked, frowning. "What?" she whispered._

_Taking in a deep breath, he continued. "You see, there's been this warm feeling in me ever since we've been reunited. And slowly, it's been getting bigger and warmer. I can't ignore it anymore either."_

_"What are you saying?" Amy demanded quietly._

_He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you."_

_She blinked; her eyes covered with tears. "I… I love you too, Ian," she whispered._

_He smiled at this. "Thank you."_

_"But you said you had two things to say," she said. _

_His smile slowly fades. "Yes… I do. My father," he starts, "has come. He sent me an e-mail saying it was important."_

_Amy nodded. "Yes. Is this urgent?"_

_"I suppose. I am meeting him after this," Ian said, biting his lip. He took up the habit after meeting Amy._

_"Well, I hope it's good news," Amy tells him._

So do I, _Ian thinks._

_The next day, he called up Amy, asking to meet him at the oak tree._

_"What is it?" she asked, staring at him, worried._

_First, however, he kissed her cheek. She blushed as she sat beside him on the grass. Before he met Amy, he'd never had sat on grass in his clothes._

_"So?" she asked, leaning against him._

_He looked past her at the fields of grass. _

_She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"_

_He blinked then looked down at her. "My father has arranged a marriage for me."_

_She leaned away from him, shocked. "What?" she whispered._

_"My father –"_

_"I know," she snapped. "But you rejected it, right?"_

_Ian stared at her._

_Hurt and shocked, she stood up. "You didn't?"_

_He sighed. "No. I couldn't Amy. My father said he expected it of me. I couldn't refuse."_

_"But you don't even know her! You don't love her!" Amy yelled, frustrated now. Tears poured from her eyes._

_"I know," Ian said, his heart aching from watching her._

_"Do you love me?" Amy whispered. _

_"You know I do," Ian answered quietly._

_"Then why didn't you refuse?" she asked in hoarse voice. _

_ "I told you-"_

_"I'm sorry," Amy interrupted. "But I have to go."_

_And the last he saw of her was running down the hill, past the gate and out of his life._

_-_

He blinked, surprised to find tears in his eyes. He laughed at himself harshly. Suddenly, he hears a thump.

"Oh, shoot," a familiar voice mutters.

Slowly, her figure becomes clear. Ian blinked, trying to make sure he's seeing things right. That can't possibly be Amy standing at the door right before his marriage.

"Ian," she said quietly, looking at him sternly. For the first time, Amy might just feel stronger than Ian.

"Amy," he whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"Dan was invited to your wedding by Natalie. She's nicer, he said. He also said I could come along if I want," she explained, walking towards him.

"And you wanted to?" he asked, examining her eyes. Usually they would tell him her feelings. But right now, he couldn't read them.

"Not really," she answered slowly, stopping for a moment. "But I convinced myself that it'd make things better."

"How so?" Ian asked shakily. He can't think of anything to make this nightmare better.

"Well, if I saw you one more time before you married, maybe I can get things straight," she answered, looking unsure.

"What things?"

"My feelings," she whispered, staring at him. Finally, he could see them. She was hurt and she didn't want to show it. But now it was as clear as day.

He stood up. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, trying to put his arm around her.

She gently let it down. "I'm sorry too," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Tonight, I'm moving," she whispered, staring up at him.

Still confused, he asked, "Where?"

"California," she replied quietly, not meeting his eyes now.

"But that's on the other side of the country!" he argued. _How could she leave me now? _He thought, hurt.

"I know," she replied. "But this way, it'd be easier."

"Be easier?" he hissed. "How?"

"Well, if we saw each other every day, we'd never get over each other," she explained. "So if I left, you'd forget about me. And hopefully I could do the same."

He grasped her arms. "I will _never _forget you," he whispered harshly.

SheI frowned. "Well, you'll have to. I heard your wife is gorgeous, by the way."

_"Amy, you're gorgeous."_ The quote from his past floated in his mind. "Not as much as you," he whispered.

She laughed harshly. It didn't even sound like herself. "I saw her, Ian!" Now she was frustrated and annoyed. "She's ten times as beautiful as me" – before he could interrupt and object she continued – "and don't you argue Ian Kabra!"

Weird calmness was in his voice this time. "She's beautiful on the outside but you are on the inside and out."

She laughed again, not looking at him. "It doesn't matter, Ian. You're going to marry her and I'm going to be in another state. I just came to say goodbye."

Ian, now angered, glared at her. "Amy Cahill, you will not leave me!"

"I'm not!" she yelled back, angered. "You're leaving me!"

And with that, she broke free of his grip and ran out of the room. Amy Cahill has officially stepped out of Ian Kabra's life.

* * *

**Epilogue**

As much as I'd like to say Ian ran after her, he didn't. He married Jessica that day. His dad was satisfied very much. He did this all on purpose, after all. He found out that Ian was spending time with a peasant and made sure that he didn't do anything foolish. He found Jessica.

Ian and Jessica divorced the following year. Jessica was sick of Ian acting unfeeling and unemotional, so she broke it off. Their parents were mad, but neither cared.

Right now, Ian's on a business trip to California. He has work with the Los Angeles Times and is to meet one of their apprentices for a news article. She, however, has no idea who she's meeting. She was only told that he is important and rich. She agreed.

Ian steps into the restaurant, his usual unemotional face looking very uncaring. He is led into a special room that they reserved for the interview. A woman is there. She looks young, in her twenties like Ian.

She stands up when he enters, her hand extended. "Very nice to meet you, sir. I've been told of your great importance. I'm Amy Cahill."

And suddenly, Ian isn't so cold. A smile slowly enters his features.

"I'm Ian Kabra."

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I hope you did =) It'll be some time until the next update, but this is just a quick oneshot until then. It's called Four Shattered Pieces because you see four different flashbacks that lead up to the big thing, if you were wondering =) Okay, so thanks for reading!


End file.
